


Faces in the street

by acecarrotcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Robots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Ame y Raie necesitan cruzar la calle, pero incluso esa es una tarea difícil para dos robots sin dueño.





	Faces in the street

Ame sabía cómo evitar la luz directa de las calles de Newattan, pero su compañero no parecía tenerlo tan claro. Raie caminaba con la cabeza casi formando una reverencia para mirar hacia el suelo, dos manos en su frente haciéndole de visera y los hombros convulsionándose en pequeños temblores por la sobrecarga de la sensibilidad de su sistema visual.

—Los humanos no caminan así —obvió sin ningún tono en su voz, y se preguntó cómo una unidad como lo era Raie, que se había esforzado tanto por encajar en la sociedad como si de otra persona se tratase, podía ser tan estúpido e inconsciente como para no saber cómo mantener un mínimo de protocolo social. O quizá, precisamente por ello, era tan torpe.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero si levanto la cabeza me va a dar un chungo.

—No te va a dar ningún chungo —razonó Ame, pero Raie solo negó con la cabeza. La unidad de cabello moreno y ojos grises miró hacia el frente, analizando todo el camino que aún les quedaba por recorrer si querían coger amaranto a tiempo antes de su total descarga. Un camino fácil, sencillo y recto que podría complicarse si Raie no lograba recomponerse. Ame parpadeó con lentitud y calma, volviendo a posar la vista en él—. Quizá allí puedan arreglarte y actualizarte tu sistema visual. No habría más problemas como este.

—Pero hasta el momento tengo este, y soy como las polillas con la luz, me gustan demasiado.

Si Ame mostrara una décima parte de emociones humanas de las que Raie enseñaba, estaría suspirando y rodando los ojos. Observó que a su alrededor se empezaban a parar algunas personas, cuchicheando entre ellas y contemplando la escena con cierto miedo y curiosidad. Si seguían así, la gente iba a sospechar, por un motivo o por otro. Cogió una de las manos de la unidad aria y entrelazó los dedos encajándolos de forma perfecta con los suyos. Dubitativo, Raie se incorporó por completo, aún agachando la mirada.

—Las luces más potentes son las de los rascacielos y las vallas. Si necesitas concentrarte en otra cosa, fíjate en las caras de la gente al pasar. Analízalas. Así no te darán ganas de levantar la vista.

—¿No será peor si me quedo mirándoles…?

—Cuenta hasta tres y pasa a otro rostro. ¿Crees que podrás?

Ame se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándole con delicadeza a Raie como si se tratasen de los hijos de la última familia que cuidó, así como le extrañó ver al rubio coger aire con determinación (¿acaso era posible?) antes de erguirse por completo, abriendo sus párpados hasta que el color verde se hizo visible. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en un movimiento que podría leerse como que estaba acostumbrándose a la luz. El primer rostro en el que se fijó fue en el de Ame. Se preguntó si estaría analizándole en esos momentos.

Raie asintió con la cabeza y Ame se giró para caminar por la enorme avenida, unos pasos delante de él y las manos aún conectadas en una caricia fría e inerte, pero inesperadamente íntima.


End file.
